Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost is an upcoming crossover to be made by rtgoh3 and tigerman531. Plot: Mystery Inc, along with Jeffrey, Jaden and the team, travel to Oakhaven with a horror book author named Ben Ravencroft. They discover that a ghost of a witch known as Sarah Ravencroft is haunting the town. But it seems that there may be more to this mystery than they thought... Trivia *Discord, Wander and Sylvia will guest star in this adventure. *The Team celebrates Alexis' 22nd birthday in this Adventure. *END CREDITS SONGS: Gifts for Alexis *Jaden's gift: A Duel Monster's card Alexis wanted since she was a little girl. *Jeffrey's gift: A jewelry necklace *Aqua's gift: A silver Wayfinder *Xion's gift: Flowers *Tammy and DJ's gift: * *Wander's gift: His song "Wander Over Yonder" Songs *Hex Girls * Quotes Jaden's news *Jaden: Hey. Jeffrey? Aqua? Can I have a word with you two? *Aqua: What's wrong? *Jaden: Nothing's wrong. I just wanna talk with you two alone about something. *Jeffrey: Well, all right. *(Jaden, Jeffrey and Aqua go into another room) *Aqua: So what's going on, Jaden? *Jaden: Okay. Do you know what's in two days? *Jeffrey: Um, no. *Jaden: It's Alexis' birthday. *Jeffrey: *gasps* Wow! *Aqua: That's amazing! *Jaden: Yep. And I want to make her birthday extra special since our two teams are one now. *Jeffrey: We'll be glad to help, bro. *Aqua: *smiles* Alexis is important person to us all, and we'll help show how much we care about her on her birthday. *Jaden: *smiles* Thanks guys. And let's keep it a surprise to her. *Jeffrey: *smiles* My lips are sealed. *Aqua: Mine too. *Jaden: *smiles and hugs both Jeffrey and Aqua* Thanks, big bro. Big sis. I knew I could count on you. *Jeffrey: *hugs Jaden back* No problem, little bro. *Aqua: *hugs Jaden back too* We love you and Alexis. *Jaden: Let's have the party during our visit to Oakhaven. *Jeffrey: Sounds like a plan. *Jaden: Alright. Let's get going. *exits the room* *(Jeffrey and Aqua leave the room to rejoin the rest of the team too) *Xion: Hey, daddy. What was going on in there? *Jeffrey: *whispers* We'll tell you later. Okay? *Xion: Is everything alright? *Aqua: Don't worry, sweetie. Everything's fine. *Xion: *crosses her arms and gives a serious look* Daddy... *Aqua: *smiles* Might as well tell her, dear. She and the others are gonna find out soon anyway. *Jeffrey: *smiles and whispers* All right, but you can't tell Alexis. Understand? *Xion: What's going on? *Jeffrey: It's Alexis' birthday, and we want to make it extra special for her. But it needs to be a surprise. *Xion: *gasps happily* REALLY?!?!?! *Jeffrey: Shh, shh, shh, shh! She can't know about this yet. Remember, it's a surprise. Okay? *Xion: *covers her mouth* Sorry. I'm just so excited. *Aqua: We know, Xion. So are we. *Xion: Hmm..... Let's see.... What can I get for Aunt Alexis....? *Jeffrey: How about something special? Xion's gift *(Jeffrey, Aqua and Xion arrive at a flower shop) *Xion: Ooh! Look! *points to some beautiful looking flowers* *Aqua: *smiles* Go ahead, Xion. Pick whichever ones you want to give to Alexis. *Xion: *smiles and picks some beautiful flowers* Can you help me for these, Daddy? *whispers to Jeffrey* I want to get them for Aunt Alexis' birthday. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure thing, Xion. *Aqua: *smiles* Have you decided already, sweetie? *Xion: Yes, Mommy. *Aqua: *looks at the flowers* Awwww. They're lovely. Alexis is gonna love them. * Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531